<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gettin Caught in the Rain by prettyboyporter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290828">Gettin Caught in the Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyporter/pseuds/prettyboyporter'>prettyboyporter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harringrove ficlets [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyporter/pseuds/prettyboyporter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He pressed a kiss to Billy’s shoulder. “If you like pina coladas, and gettin caught in the rain,” he sang quietly. Steve knew he was pretty good at singing, and spent a long time singing to himself in the showers and occasionally busting out a lyric for friends, but Billy was the first person he’d sung to romantically – he’d sung Billy Joel’s <i>Just the Way You Are</i> only to watch love fall over Billy’s face in response. \</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harringrove ficlets [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1222898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gettin Caught in the Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve woke up and slid his hand over to feel the bed cool and empty next to him. </p><p>He padded across the bedroom and down the short hall to the dark living room, lit only by the white-grey light of the staticky TV. Billy was on their ratty secondhand couch, curled up in a ball, facing the back. </p><p>The residual nightmares and intrusive thoughts sometimes left Billy like this – like a roly poly curled up on itself. A dream about the warehouse. Seeing a role of duct tape somewhere. The memory of the smell of bleach. A flareup feeling of guilt. Billy’s own brain whispering shitty things to himself. Billy had listed each of these as things that would cause him to retreat in the middle of the night.</p><p>Steve sat down on the sunken cusion next to Billy and wrapped his hand around Billy’s foot. “Baby,” he said softly – a word offered in invitation. </p><p>Billy sniffed and cleared his throat. His blond curls hid his face. After a few moments of silence, he shook his head no. </p><p>“Okay,” Steve said. He’d lost count of how many times he’d done this, but if he handn’t, he would know that it was number thirty-six. He shifted behind Billy, spooning him tightly on the small amount of space the couch allowed. </p><p>He slid his arm up Billy’s abdomen, resting his hand over Billy’s heart. Billy placed his hands on top of Steve’s and laced their fingers. </p><p>Billy exhaled a shuddering breath. </p><p>Steve didn’t need to see Billy’s eyes to know they were stained red, tears leaking down to the cushion below. </p><p>He pressed a kiss to Billy’s shoulder. “If you like pina coladas, and gettin caught in the rain,” he sang quietly. Steve knew he was pretty good at singing, and spent a long time singing to himself in the showers and occasionally busting out a lyric for friends, but Billy was the first person he’d sung to romantically – he’d sung Billy Joel’s <i>Just the Way You Are</i> only to watch love fall over Billy’s face in response. </p><p>Billy’s tumb started running over Steve’s index finger. </p><p>“If you’re not into yoga. If you have half a brain,” Steve continued. </p><p>“Steve,” Billy whispered. </p><p>The crickets chirped outside in chorus.</p><p>“If you like makin love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.”</p><p>When Billy exhaled this time, his breath was steady. He squeeze Steve’s hand once, and his feet slid between Steve’s. </p><p>“I’m the love that you’ve looked for,” Steve pressed a kiss to Billy’s neck, through the curls. “Come with me and escape.” </p><p>Billy calmed in Steve’s arms. In silence Steve waited patiently – let Billy come down into himself. </p><p>Finally Steve said, “wanna go to bed?” </p><p>Billy nodded. The crickets continued to sing outside as Billy found sleep again on Steve’s chest. This time, it was peaceful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>prettyboyporter on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>